


Hannah

by Sllohce_edie



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sllohce_edie/pseuds/Sllohce_edie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan reflects on his brief relationship with Hannah</p><p>Never written...anything before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah

It had started out nothing but typical Echolls’ deviousness. Sure the girl was hot. And blonde. Definitely his type. He wasn’t interested in another relationship. Especially not with the peppy, petite, un-jaded Hannah.

He figured that fake relationship or real one, he was going to ruin the girl’s life, and it would hurt him a lot less if he didn’t let himself get emotionally involved. 

As he stood there listening to her defend him to her mother it felt his hard, scaly exterior start to crack. It took him a couple days to put his finger on why that moved him so much. Once he did, Logan was pissed. 

It always came back around to Veronica. 

Hannah’s impassioned defense of Logan’s character reminded him of the multitude of times Veronica had has back. Of course, he scoffed to himself, that was back when also had hers. Veronica had stood up to just about everyone on his behalf when they were younger. She didn’t realize he knew about that, of course. Sure some of the times had been obvious, like when she had told his dad that that the broken vase at his 13th birthday bash hadn’t been his fault. It was the truth but no one else there was willing to argue with the great Aaron Echolls about it. 

She’s stood up to Lilly on his behalf as well. Both Lilly and Duncan had told him that. Lilly had been pissed, eyes flashing and hands flying, when telling all about how the Veronica had torn her a new one when the first time they’d split because Logan had caught her with some other guy. Apparently, Veronica had told Lilly that Logan “deserved to be treated with more respect than that.” Respect. Respect was not something that Logan was used to giving or receiving. Veronica and Lilly hadn’t spoken for a couple of days after that. Lilly had finally apologized. Albeit begrudgingly, he and Lilly had made up. Lilly’s snide comment about “knowing where Veronica’s loyalty lies,” had reverberated in his head for what seemed like forever. Admittedly, it had even reverberated in his head each time he and Lilly had engaged in the time-honored tradition of makeup sex. 

Veronica had his back even when he didn’t have hers. He finally had to admit to himself. His mother’s death. The news about Lilly and his dad. His recalcitrant behavior the previous summer. In that moment just before the sweet oblivion that came after half a bottle or so of expensive scotch, not that he actually like expensive scotch mind you-but it was expensive and it brought that oblivion thing he craved, in that moment, he could briefly admit to himself that he had given Veronica ample reasons to not have his back. IN that moment he was also able to admit, just briefly, that, even now, even though Veronica no longer attempted to blindly display it, she still had his back when it came right down to it.

The wave of relief and pleasure he’d first felt at Hannah’s words had dimmed as he realized that he didn’t want loyalty and compassion from Hannah. He didn’t deserve it. He knew he wasn’t going to get it from the one person that he wanted it from, so he had the crazy idea to try and earn it from the girl who was offering it up. 

He felt pervier for that than for anything he’d done with Kendall. 

It didn’t matter in the end. Looking back he knew it never would have worked anyway. After all slushies aren’t marshmallows and princesses never seemed very good at keeping promises.


End file.
